Origines
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Elle qui a toujours rêvé de voir le monde a enfin saisi sa chance… même si cela remue des souvenirs.


_Alors… avant toute lecture, j'ai écrit ce texte en développant à partir d'une seule et unique phrase (qui n'y apparait même plus), ce qui explique le format et les possibles bizarreries\incohérences, et malgré les noms qui apparaissent plus bas, je ne considère pas Edith comme faisant obligatoirement partie de l'avenir d'Essun (le personnage telle que dépeinte dans Succession- je me comprends). Mais voilà, ceci a été écrit et je voulais le publier. D'éventuels lecteurs\lectrices en jugeront par eux-mêmes._

…

Edith Laklell. C'est bien ça?

_Oui._

Je ne comprends pas bien. De quelle nationalité êtes-vous?

_Je suis métisse, en quelque sorte._

Expliquez-vous.

_Je suis venue au monde sur Galman…_

Une de nos anciennes colonies, je connais.

_À vrai dire, nous ne savons toujours pas qui a colonisé l'autre. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Mon père était un noble galman. Ma mère était une gamilon, une officière de la Garde royale qui s'était portée volontaire pour être déployée au nom de la paix. Il y a du y avoir entre eux une étincelle, je ne sais pas… Je suis née onze mois après l'arrivée de ma mère._

Avez-vous déjà essayé de contacter votre famille, sur Gamilas?

_Jamais._

Pourquoi?

_Je ne sais pas. Mon père m'a dit un jour que ma mère venait elle aussi d'une famille noble. Je me suis toujours dit qu'ils seraient mieux sans moi. Sans cette fille au nom galman dans leur arbre généalogique._

N'est-ce pas un peu dur?

_Peut-être bien._

Et votre mère était en accord avec cette décision?

_Elle a été rapatriée sur Gamilas à la suite d'un attentat quand j'avais huit ans. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ou elle est morte, ou elle a refait sa vie._

Croyez-vous qu'elle vous a abandonnée?

_Je ne sais pas. Je… Pourquoi ces questions?_

Pardonnez-moi. J'ai été curieux.

…

_… J'ai un frère. Un frère aux cheveux noirs, tout comme ceux de notre père et ceux de sa deuxième femme. (…) Ma mère était blonde. Je ne sais pas si c'est une couleur rare ici aussi…_

Ça l'est.

_Quand j'ai atteint l'âge de raison, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur ma mère, forcément, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle et moi avions ce trait en commun. Personne dans mon entourage n'était blond, mais j'avais quelques souvenirs de cette femme… Je me demandais si les cheveux blonds étaient courants, sur Gamilas. C'est une interrogation absurde, mais…_

Je ne suis pas là pour juger.

_**Rires.**_

Vous étiez une enfant. Je peux le comprendre.

_Je n'étais pas si jeune. Même adolescente… J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée qu'une femme gamilon était forcément grande avec de longs cheveux blonds._

Qu'avez-vous ressenti, quand vous avez vu pour la première fois des civils gamilons?

_De la déception. **Rires.** C'est stupide mais je me suis sentie déçue._

Comme si vous aviez été trompée par votre mère?

_… Peut-être bien._

Vous identifiez-vous comme gamilon, Edith?

_Je… C'est une drôle de question._

Vous sentez-vous plus gamilon ou galman?

_Je… _

…

_Quand ma mère est partie, mon père a décidé qu'il valait mieux pour mon frère et moi que nous soyons galmans._

Se doutait-il qu'elle ne reviendrait pas?

_Je l'ignore. Mais je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu le savoir. Je crois qu'il pensait juste à toutes les possibilités. Il y... À l'époque, il y avait déjà beaucoup de tensions raciales, aussi stupide cela puisse-t-il être._

Qu'en pensez-vous, personnellement?

_J'ai envie de dire que tout est faux. Mais j'hésite à le faire. Parce que… C'est compliqué. J'ai vu ce que ça implique de changer de culture, radicalement… et puis je connais à peine Gamilas._

Revenons-en à votre histoire. Qu'a fait votre père?

_Il a... "effacé" notre mère. Ce fut plus facile pour mon frère, qui n'avait que trois ans. Moi, je parlais avec l'accent et les expressions de Gamilas et j'utilisais des références culturelles entendues de la bouche de ma mère. Il a fallu que je réapprenne à parler._

Quel âge aviez-vous?

_Huit puis neuf ans. Peut-être dix._

À quel moment avez-vous compris que votre mère était partie pour de bon?

_J'avais onze ans. (…) Elle avait signé pour passer dix ans sur Galman. C'est durant la neuvième année qu'elle a gravement été blessée. Elle nous disait à l'époque qu'elle avait l'intention de demander de pouvoir rester une autre décennie… avant l'accident. Ses parents, mes grands-parents, ont alors usé de leur influence et exigé qu'elle soit ramenée au plus vite sur la planète-mère, de crainte qu'elle ne meure loin d'eux. Je me disais alors qu'ils la laisseraient rentrer lorsqu'elle irait bien. Le temps passait mais je me disais qu'elle guérissait lentement, ou bien que le voyage était long. Mais quand j'ai eu onze ans, que j'ai compris que cela faisait désormais douze ans depuis son premier départ, j'ai commencé à... à cesser d'espérer._

Est-ce pour cette raison que vous n'avez jamais voulu parler à vos grands-parents? Parce qu'ils vous ont privé d'elle?

_Si ça se trouve, oui._

Savaient-ils qu'elle était mariée à un homme de Galman?

_Pourquoi l'auraient-ils ignoré?_

Ce serait à vous de me le dire. Vous avez parlé de tensions raciales et de noblesse. Se pourrait-il que votre mère ait tenu ses parents à l'écart de sa nouvelle vie?

_Je…_

_Je crois que je préfèrerais encore croire qu'elle est morte là-bas plutôt que de penser qu'elle avait honte de nous._

…

_Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la famille de ma mère. De longues disputes, à peine évoquées, avec ma grand-mère. J'ai deux tantes, aussi, mais j'ai oublié leurs noms. Ma mère a surtout parlé de son père. Un homme bon, tenait-elle à préciser, parce qu'il avait du respect même pour ceux que l'empire gamilon conquérait alors que beaucoup de gens les méprisaient encore. (…) Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait eu honte. Mon frère et moi avions la peau bleue, après tout. Il n'y aurait pas eu la moindre raison._

_Mon père devait savoir de qui elle parlait. Ou du moins, il se fiait à ses descriptions. Il disait qu'elle lui ressemblait dans ses gestes. Mais il était fou amoureux. Il ne voyait que ses qualités._

Vous disgressez.

_Je sais. Mais je n'en connais pas plus sur sa famille._

Pas même leur nom?

_C'était ce que vous vouliez savoir? Qui je suis en tant que gamilon?_

Je ne vous forcerai pas à le dire, si vous ne le voulez pas.

…

_…_

_Dietz._

_Ma mère s'appelait Dietz._

…

Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'elle?

_Serais-je déçue?_

Tout dépend du point de vue.

_Vous êtes drôle._

Je suis censé être neutre. Je vous ai simplement fait une proposition.

…

_J'ai toujours pensé que si je m'étais d'abord engagée, c'était à cause d'elle. Par espoir de la retrouver. Pour lui ressembler, aussi, un peu._

Avez-vous déjà pensé à combattre Gamilas?

_Vous me posez vraiment cette question?_

**Rires.** Je suis tenu de demander.

_Personne ne dit jamais cette phrase à haute voix, sur Galman. Gamilas est encore très présente. Détestée mais influente._

D'autres officiers ont dès que possible remplacés ceux qui sont morts lors de l'attentat que vous avez évoqués. C'est ce que vous voulez dire?

_Oui._

Pourquoi vous être rapprochés d'eux? Qu'est-ce qui vous poussait à vous intéresser à l'ambassade gamilon?

_Je vous l'ai dit. Pour ma mère._

…

_Certains d'entre eux m'ont reconnue._

Ils vous ont reconnue?

_Ils ont reconnu ma mère en moi, j'imagine. (…) Cela faisait des années mais j'avais grandi dans ces locaux, petite fille, jouant à leurs pieds pendant qu'ils discutaient de choses que je ne comprenais pas ou riant, accrochée au cou de ma mère. Ils se souvenaient. Et dès lors, mentir sur mes origines ne servait plus à rien. Certains d'entre eux avaient assisté au mariage de mes parents, d'autres avaient vu mon père avec ma mère et reconnu l'amour qu'ils partageaient._

Était-ce plaisant? De rencontrer des gens qui la connaissaient?

_J'étais ambivalente. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, pourtant cela m'éloignait de la sécurité promise par mon père._

Vous l'a-t-il reproché?

_Non, jamais… même s'il l'a peut-être voulu. Je venais de réduire des années d'efforts en quelques mois. Mais j'étais heureuse. Je crois que c'était l'essentiel._

…

Nous en venons vers le but de tout ceci…

_Oui._

Pourquoi avez-vous désiré venir ici?

_…_

À cause de votre mère?

_Si je répondais aussi, serait-ce absurde?_

Non.

_Elle me manque. Elle m'a manqué toute ma vie. Mais même si elle était morte, je… Ce ne changerait pas mon sentiment envers ce monde._

…Seriez-vous prête à entendre?

_Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en ai envie._

Essun Domel-Dietz est décédée sur Gamilas à la suite de complications pendant une opération il y a exactement vingt-deux ans- si j'en crois votre récit, vous deviez avoir neuf ans. Elle fut enterrée près de son frère, Johann. Elle a une sœur cadette, et une autre, plus vieille, Melda, qui a renoncé à son nom en se mariant. Ses parents, Gul Dietz et Elisa Domel, vivent toujours dans la capitale de Gamilas, Baleras.

_Je… Cela fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un seul coup._

Je comprend. Souhaitez-vous que…?

_Non! Non, ça va. Je vais bien. Nous pouvons continuer._

Désirez-vous toujours rester?

_Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Et puis, ces gens sont aussi ma famille… d'une certaine façon._

Cela signifie-t-il que vous avez changé d'avis sur eux?

_Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si je veux prendre contact avec eux. Mais ils ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient être la bonne chose._

Votre décision reste inchangée, donc.

_Oui._

Je suis content de vous compter parmi nous. Bienvenue sur Gamilas, Edith Laklell.


End file.
